The present invention relates to a digital mobile radio communication apparatus having a speech signal testing function and a data transmitting and receiving function and, more particularly, to a digital mobile radio communication apparatus capable of reducing the number of terminals to be connected to external equipment.
It is a common practice to provide a radio communication apparatus of the type described at least with test terminals and transmit and receive terminals for implementing the speech signal testing function and the data transmitting and receiving function, respectively. To test a speech signal, the test terminals are connected to measuring equipment. Then, a speech entered on a microphone is routed through a first audio processor, a linear coder, the measuring equipment, a linear decoder, and a second audio processor to a speaker. On the other hand, to transmit and receive data, the transmit and receive terminals are connected to a facsimile transceiver, personal computer or similar data terminal equipment. In this condition, data to be transmitted is fed from the data terminal equipment to an antenna via the terminals, a channel coder, a modulator, and a duplexer. Data coming in through the antenna is delivered to the data terminal equipment via the duplexer, a demodulator, a channel decoder, and the terminals.
The problem with such a conventional apparatus is that it is not operable without resorting to exclusive terminals for testing a speech signal and exclusive terminals for transmitting and receiving data. This increases the number of terminals and, therefore, obstructs the decrease in the size and weight of the apparatus.